The present disclosure relates to networks and storage systems.
Computer networks are commonly used today in various applications. Computer networks typically use a layered protocol structure to manage network and storage traffic. One common model that is typically used includes a physical layer, a data link layer that includes a media access (MAC) layer, a network layer and others. Upper level protocol layers (ULPs) interface with a network layer to send and receive data from the network. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently move network and storage information.